Level 2420
| moves = 30 | target = 30,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 67 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *There is a massive wall of icing to destroy. *Candy bombs rain down frequently. Because there are 4 colours and the bombs have 10 moves they aren't a threat by themselves. *However, jelly fish spawned from the bobber tend to have a priority of targeting candy bombs. This can be annoying because the bombs are minor problem comparing to the icing wall. *On the plus side, very few, if any, attempts at this level will end prematurely due to an exploding candy bomb. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points.2 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Special candy combinations are required for this level. You must have an ample supply of special candy combinations. **Striped + Wrapped is the most effective, especially when it is at the leftmost or rightmost edge but not at the very bottom. This combination will clear a layer off the bottom icing, and will generate up to 36 jelly fish. In other times, 12 to 18 jelly fish will spawn to clear the blockers, but it is recommended that it should be placed near the middle to clear the candy bombs. **Double wrapped candies combination, if not placed on the middle column, can generate 18 to 24 jelly fish, and if it is on the very right edge, clear blocker out of the way. **Double striped candies combinations may have effectiveness, but only 6 jelly fish can spawn. **Double colour bomb combinations, will reduce a layer of every icing and cause the bobbers to create a total of 36 jelly fish and will cause massive damage to everything standing in the ingredients' way. *Unfortunately, with only four colours, unwanted cascades can ruin you special candy combinations and greatly decrease the efficiency of the Bobber. You should never set off Striped and Wrapped candies individually. *The bombs are a threat, not because that they limit the number of moves, but because they divert and misdirect jelly fish from bobbers. With Boosters * For mobile players, it is highly suggested to start with a vertical Colour Bomb + Coconut Wheel combo. Not only will this hit all bobbers and release loads of jelly fish, but it will also eliminate all candy bombs at the same time, to prevent the fish from targeting wrong objects. Additionally, coconut wheels may further spawn, and they are good at removing bombs and hitting bobbers in one move, thus reducing wrong targeting. Earning More Stars *It is not difficult at all to get three stars, or 350,000 points. *With only four colours, Colour Bombs can often be formed. Additionally, Candy Bombs spawn regularly, with up to five appearing every turn. However, Colour Bombs are not particularly effective in this level unless you use the double colour bomb combination, they can be used to greatly boost points by clearing Candy bombs. *If you are skilled enough, you can earn up to millions of points with sufficient luck. Trivia *This is level 434's glitched version on mobile. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episode finales